Forgive Me Love
by N.U.T.S
Summary: rated for cussing...Helga gets into arnold's home while he's at work and makes a discovery...set 12 years after the hey arnold movie.based on an Alanis Morsette song.R&R...be kind it's my 1sy hey arnold


Key: 'blahblah' = thoughts ::blahblah:: = writing ~blahblah~ = lyrics  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alanis Morsette or Hey Arnold! [yet. :D] or else helga would have told Arnold a LONG time ago that she loved him and Arnold would love her back.either that or Helga'd get together with brainy.  
  
I got these lyrics by listening to the hidden track on the alanis morsette CD 'Jagged Little Pill' so the words may be wrong.oh well'  
  
enjoy.!  
  
Forgive Me Love. By Taryn the Cheese ~I went to your house, Walked up the stair, Opened the door without ringing the bell~  
  
Helga stared at the drab, gray duplex house. He wasn't home. He drove a black jeep and always parked it in the driveway. The jeep wasn't there. Helga stepped out of her pink [yes, PINK] convertible as the glaring sun attempted to blind her. Her unibrow sunk as she glared at the glowing orb. 'I come here to proclaim my love to Arnold after 12 years and he isn't even home. Great.' Despite the fact that he wasn't even home, she continued to stroll down the sidewalk to the stairs in front of his house. True two steps didn't constitute as stairs, but still.Helga raised legs that felt like cinder blocks up the meager steps. Her hand rested on the handle of his door. Subconsciously she turned the tarnished bronze knob and was surprised when it granted her entrance into his house. She stepped inside.  
  
~Walked down the hall, into your room, where I could smell you, and I shouldn't be here, without permission, shouldn't be here~  
  
Helga stared at the pictures on the wall as she strided across the purple carpet. There were pictures of Phil and Gertie, Gerald, Gerald and Phoebe at their wedding, Ruth his latest ex [they looked like they had been target practice for rotten fruits] and another picture. She had to stop short at that one. It was of her. She was looking innocently at the moon while wind wrapped her gown about her legs as she stood on a boat. She remembered that night. The entire senior class had held fund- raisers to pay for their prom, and had raised so much money that they held the prom on a cruise ship. Helga had worn a red strappy gown with a plunging neckline. And despite Rhonda's insistence that she looked like slutty trash, everyone had said she looked great. Even Arnold. She turned away from the picture of herself, it left too many questions. None of which were answered. She continued on into Arnold's bedroom. She could almost smell him. It was like he was here in his room. She jerked around. Paranoid. She had almost felt him walk by. 'I shouldn't be here' she thought. 'I should wait .until we're friends and I have permission to be here. I shouldn't be here!' but despite her inner protests, she remained.  
  
~I took off my clothes, put on your robe, when through your drawers, and I found your clothes, went down to the den, found your CD's, and I played your johnny~  
  
Feeling perverse, helga glanced at the window's to make sure the curtains were drawn and began to de-clothe herself. She pulled off her pink tank top and then stepped out of her blue jeans. A mirror that hung on a near wall caught Helga's attention. She stared at herself in disgust. She had a small chest, and average waist, and huge hips. Her legs weren't particularly long or slender. Her best feature were her fingers because they were long and artistic. Her fingers were currently engaged in un- strapping her bra. She then slipped out of her underwear and grabbed one of his robes that hung off a hook on his door. As she secured the robe around her waist she saw his mahogany dresser across the room. She decided to investigate it and walked over. Inside laid his clothes. She searched through nearly all the drawers, hoping to find a journal. Giving up, she went to the back of his house and found his den. She saw a pile of CD's laying on his table. She continued to go through them and then spotted a CD with no cover. It was autographed though. ::To Arnold, my dear friend- Johnny:: She had never heard of this Johnny. She glanced at a clock on the wall.  
  
~And I shouldn't stay long, you might be home soon, shouldn't stay long~  
  
It was already 4:30 p.m. Arnold got off work at 4:45. He got home at 5:00p.m. 'I shouldn't be here I should leave. He gets home soon.'  
  
~Would you forgive me love if I dance in your shower? Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed would you forgive me love if I stayed all afternoon~  
  
When helga returned to Arnold's bedroom she saw a door leading into his bathroom. It was painted yellow and his shower curtain had a sunrise in orange and red. She pushed aside the sunrise and stepped into his shower. She could still hear the Johnny CD from his den. It had a catching tune that made her dance the entire song as she stood in his bright shower. She stepped out of the bathroom [after the song ended] and spotted Arnold's bed. It was all black. She lifted the covers and slid under. It was warm and cozy and Arnold's smell still lingered in the pillows. As she inhaled his scent she thought 'I wish I could stay here ALL afternoon and ALL night'. She got up again, she felt like testing his tub.  
  
~I burn your incense, I ran a bath, noticed a letter that sat on your desk, it said 'hello love, I love you so love, meet me at midnight' and oh, it wasn't my writing, I better go soon, it wasn't my writing~  
  
Noticing a box, helga gave a happy cry. He had incense! She opened the box, noting it was her favorite scent [cinnamon]. She placed the stick in a holder an lit it using a lighter that sat on his night stand. 'Now for that bath.' She stepped back into the yellow room and went to the tub. As she fixed the water to her satisfaction, she decided to wait for the tub to fill in the bedroom. With the Johnny CD meeting it's end the only sound was that of the water gushing out of the silver faucet. Seeing a cozy desk hidden in a corner of his room she wen to it. On the desk laid a note. It was done on pink stationary, folded twice and sealed with a kiss. 'don't read it helga old girl! You don't want to know' but Helga's hand reached out and picked up the paper. 'Put it DOWN helga!' she continued to unfold the paper. It read:  
  
::Hello Love, I love you so love. Meet me at midnight.::  
  
And to top it off, it was signed Lila. Helga had never known that when a heart broke the world spun. Helga could feel her vision fade in and out. She nearly fainted. It would have been better if she hadn't known who had written it. But even without the signature she knew that writing. It most definitely wasn't hers. 'I should go.' it most certainly wasn't her writing.  
  
~Would you forgive me love if I cry in your shower? Would you forgive me love for the salt in your bed? Would you forgive me love if I cry all afternoon~  
  
remembering the bath that ran in Arnold's bathroom, helga went to the tub. 'I don't feel like a bath.' helga raised the knob to turn the bath into a shower and then pulled the drain to release the water. She straightened and released Arnold's robe from her body. She stepped into the tub, her tears blending with the water. The water was scalding hot. Her tears were hotter. Helga's sobs echoed on the tile. Helga's body could only stand the heat for so long. She exited and the re-laid on his bed. Her wet hair drenched his pillows. Her sobs hadn't sopped. 'Why? Why her? of all the damn people, why the fuck did he have to pick her?!' Helga's salty tears added to the water that fell from her body onto the blanket. Helga rose and put her clothes back on. Again she looked in the mirror. Her hair and clothes were wet and disheveled. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks had tear tracks to the nape of her neck. She left his house at 4:57. She spent the night crying herself to sleep. 


End file.
